legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonhardt
Leonhardt, otherwise known as the Sword Emperor is Legion Enforcer No.2 of the elusive Ouroboros Society in the ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky'' trilogy. Profile Apperance Loewe wears a long clear grey cloak, a shirt with red belt and grey pants with black shoes. Given to him by the leader of Ouroboros, he carries his artifact sword Kernviter, which was constructed from the Outside Reason and can cut through anything. Loewe is considered a cold-hearted man that will hurt others without hesitation. Later, it is revealed that he cares a great deal for Joshua and Renne. During the Gospel Project, he follows Weissmann's orders and wants Joshua to return to the organization. Personality Leon is pretty much the caring big brother stereotype from his previous life. After the Hamel tragedy, his character took a very dark turn becoming very serious, cold hearted and reserve with little tolerance of dabbling and loitering. His perspective after the incident greatly changed his views in humanity, believing that all humans are inferior creatures who only seek the truth they desire with no remorse and sentiment to the past. But despite that, at the end of the second chapter, he didn't want to hurt Joshua, showing that he cared about him. Character Profile Formerly known as Loewe, or Leon among his friends, he was a young man with dreams of becoming a Bracer along with his girlfriend, Karin Astray and her little brother Joshua. But the once happy life Loewe lived abruptly came to an end, as the village was ambushed by unknown assailants. They burned everything to the ground, murdering all the villagers including Karin, until nothing was left. Only Loewe and Joshua were the only survivors from the massacre which was later known as the Tragedy of Hamel to the public. With nothing left, they both came across a certain traveling priest who offered to "heal" Joshua's heart in exchange for their joining the secret society known as Ouroboros. Driven by the immoral loss of his loved ones, he christened himself a new name by "Leonhardt", where he eventually rose to the society's No.II Enforcer for his extraordinary swordsmanship hence his alias "The Bladelord." By the storyline, Leonhardt chose to cooperate with the Gospel Plan so he can observe the true extent of humanity's potential. Trivia *In German, Loewe or Löwe translates to "lion". *Loewe is left-handed in battle. *His sword Kernviter was granted by The Grandmaster, with the power to cut through anything as it was forged externally by the The Grandmaster's Divergent Laws. *The spin-off comic, Sora no Kiseki Gaiden: The Tale of Loewe, which concerns Loewe. It depicts events from his early past until the end of Trails in the Sky SC. *Due to his high status and story role, he becomes one of the Trails Series' most notable character through the following. **According to the Fifth Anguis, he may be the only one that can stand a chance against the Seventh Anguis. **In Trails in the Sky the 3rd, the only powerful character to be matched only by Cassius Bright, while surpassing Alan Richard. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ouroboros Category:Swordsman Category:Boss Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Royal Army Officers Category:Liberl Kingdom Army Category:Trails Characters